


A Primera Vista

by Anayance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison siempre lo sabe todo, Blind!Derek, Derek Uses His Words, Derek es grosero con toda la manada y toda la manada lo odia xD, Erica se siente ofendida porque su perfume huele mal, Fluffy, M/M, Protective Stiles, Romance, Scott tiene cosita de su amigo enamorándose del alpha, Stiles es un amor cuidando de Derek, Sueños húmedos, porno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayance/pseuds/Anayance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No mucho que decir, Beacon Hills es atacado por un bicho raro sediento de lágrimas y cuando tratan de atraparlo Derek -como no- es un cabezota que sale seriamente lastimado. Toda la manada tendrá que armarse de paciencia y hacer de babysitters con él, aunque al final sólo sea Stiles quien esté dispuesto a aguantar los desplantes del alpha. Sólo tiene un problema. Los sueños húmedos que está teniendo con Derek Hale.<br/>Mi primer One-Shot.<br/>Please, don't kill me ^_^'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Primera Vista

El bicho había llegado hacía dos semanas a Beacon Hills. No lo supieron hasta que Edward Smith, uno de los oficiales de policía, fue atacado. Estaba haciendo una ronda por la Reserva y según su testimonio _“Un sujeto con capucha había salido de entre los árboles de improviso y le había lanzado gas pimienta, para luego usar algo que absorbía las lágrimas que caían por efecto del gas.”_ Cuando le preguntaron qué había usado exactamente para absorber las lágrimas, Edward había dicho que no había podido verlo porque estaba completamente cegado por el gas, pero que parecía una lengua de gato gigante. Cuando terminaron de hacerle exámenes y esas cosas, descubrieron que Edward estaba completa y permanentemente ciego. Era como si algo le hubiera licuado los ojos y se los hubiera secado por completo. El oficial de policía no podría volver a ver en su vida a menos que recibiera un implante de córneas.

Unos tres días después, Stella Collins, estudiante senior del instituto recibió el ataque en una de las calles, cuando se regresaba de la biblioteca. El modus operandi había sido exactamente igual. El sujeto con capucha había salido de la nada, le había lanzado gas pimienta y luego le había pasado algo que se asemejaba a la lengua de un gato por los ojos, bebiendo sus lágrimas y secándole los ojos hasta dejarla completa y absolutamente ciega.

Y ahora estaban en la casa Stilinski. Mientras el sheriff y sus oficiales seguían tras la pista del misterioso “ladrón de ojos”, Scott, Allison y Lydia se habían reunido en la casa de Stiles y le echaban una ojeada al bestiario porque, definitivamente, ese sujeto no era un sujeto normal. No podía serlo.

Pero tras horas y horas de búsqueda no habían dado con nada que se le pareciera siquiera. Y entrada la noche, Scott había recibido un mensaje de Derek diciéndole que a la tarde siguiente se iría con sus betas al interior del bosque para dar con el bicho y acabarlo de una vez por todas.

-¿Está loco?- gimió Stiles cuando su amigo leyó el mensaje- No sabemos lo que es, y por ende no sabemos con qué atacarlo. Alguno podría resultar lastimado.

-Ya conoces a Derek- replicó Scott, encogiéndose de hombros- Es del tipo “atacar primero hacer preguntas después”.

-Y no podemos seguir esperando hasta averiguar lo que es- prosiguió Allison- Mi padre también está tras él con sus cazadores.

-Al menos el bicho en cuestión no mata- suspiró Lydia y Stiles la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Pero te deja ciego de por vida…

-Tal vez a los lobos no- replicó Scott- Nos regeneramos a gran velocidad, ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero…

-Stiles, no podemos quedarnos sentado tratando de averiguar lo que es- lo cortó Scott- No todos al menos- los tres lo miraron interrogativos- Yo puedo ir con Derek, mientras ustedes siguen buscando.

-O podemos ir todos y tratar de atraparlo- sugirió entonces Stiles y cuando Scott estaba a punto de responder, prosiguió- Podemos ir con antiparras

-¡Antiparras!- repitió Scott, como si aquella fuera la más maravillosa idea en el mundo de las ideas.

-Irán al bosque mañana por la tarde, no?- preguntó entonces Stiles y Scott asintió- Entonces, dado que es sábado, podemos usar la mañana para seguir buscando información.

Quedaron de acuerdo en aquello. Temprano por la mañana se reunirían en el loft de Derek, junto al resto de la manada, buscarían información y luego de almuerzo se irían al bosque, antiparras en mano, dispuestos a matar al bicho si encontraban información sobre él, o capturarlo hasta que descubrieran lo que era. Avisaron a los betas y Derek, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo y Allison avisó a su padre, quien pensó que era la peor idea del mundo.

***

 

La mañana fue, como era de esperar, infructuosa. No había mención alguna en el bestiario ni en los libros de Derek sobre algún bicho que se alimentara de lágrimas. Así que mientras Allison y Lydia se habían quedado cocinando, Scott e Isaac se habían ido a comprar antiparras para todos.

 

El almuerzo había transcurrido entre planes de cómo rodear el bosque y cómo actuar si se encontraban frente al bicho en cuestión. Lo primero que había que hacer era desarmarlo y quitarle el gas pimienta que llevaba, de esa forma no podría hacerles lagrimear los ojos. Luego atacarlo lo suficiente entre todos para debilitarlo y finalmente capturarlo. Era un plan brillante a vista de todos. Cuando Allison se lo comunicó a su padre por teléfono, Chris dijo que era el plan más idiota que había escuchado en su vida.

Finalmente se fueron al bosque, acomodados en el jeep de Stiles y el Camaro de Derek, y durante todo el camino Lydia se quejó de no ser una de las betas de Derek porque así podría haber ido en el Camaro en vez de la cafetera. Stiles simplemente le lanzó una mirada asesina porque su bebé no era una cafetera.

Como era de esperar… fue infructuoso. El bicho no parecía estar tomándose un descanso en el bosque y al final todos terminaron encontrándose en un claro, con las antiparras puestas, el arco armado, las pistolas cargadas y sin señales del bicho come lágrimas.

-Esto es inútil- suspiró Lydia, mirando alrededor

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer un nuevo plan y usar una carnada- sugirió Erica

-Esa parece ser una buena idea- acotó Allison y miró a Scott- Hasta ahora las dos víctimas andaban solas, quizá el bicho también tiene super sentidos y puede descubrir cuando hay más de una persona.

-Lo que significa que podría sentir si hay más personas cercas, aunque estén ocultas- acotó Stiles

-Quizá sea mejor que regresemos y nos replanteemos el plan- dijo Scott entonces mirando a Derek- Ya está anocheciendo

-¿Le tienes miedo a la noche, Scott?- preguntó el alpha, con sorna y el moreno rodó los ojos

-No, no lo tengo. Pero hay tres humanos con nosotros, Derek. Tres humanos que no son capaces de ver en la oscuridad- replicó

-De acuerdo, vámonos- musitó, sacudiendo la cabeza y retomando el camino hacia donde habían dejado los vehículos estacionados.

Nadie lo vio venir hasta que Erica, Lydia, Allison e Isaac estuvieron en el suelo. El bicho era rápido, eso tenían que cedérselo, porque en pocos segundos después también Boyd y Stiles estaban en el suelo. Los lobos se recuperaban de inmediato, así que mientras volvían a ponerse en posición defensiva otra vez, formando un círculo, los humanos se resguardaban dentro de ese mismo círculo, con Stiles y Lydia observando alrededor ante cualquier movimiento, y Allison con su arco listo para disparar. Todo volvió a estar en calma entonces, pero ninguno de ellos perdió la actitud defensiva.

-Esto es una locura- gimió entonces Stiles, quitándose las antiparras y tras tirarlas al suelo se separó del círculo. Los demás iban a detenerlo, pero todo pasó en un segundo. El bicho salió de la nada y de una patada tiró a Scott varios metros lejos, con unas afiladas garras le rasgó el brazo tanto a Erica como a Isaac, logró esquivar la flecha que Allison le lanzó y con la cola –sí, el bicho tenía cola- lanzó a Derek contra un árbol caído y finalmente se lanzó contra Boyd, haciendo aparecer una larga hilera de filosos dientes y lo mordió en el hombro. Lydia mientras tanto se había tirado al suelo, en busca de las antiparras de Stiles, pero cuando las encontró y estaba dispuesta a lanzárselas al castaño, el bicho ya se encontraba sobre éste, emitiendo un profundo silbido que la obligó a taparse los oídos.

Stiles sabía que era su final, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza, rogando que el gas pimienta no lo hiciera lagrimear. Podía sentir el fétido aliento del bicho encima suyo, su respiración sibilante y sus fuertes garras arañando el tronco contra el que se hallaba cautivo. Entonces, alguien apartó el bicho de encima de él. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, vio que los lobos lo tenían rodeado, atacándolo al mismo tiempo para no dejarlo defenderse.

En un momento el bicho lanzó un zarpazo, desgarrándole el rostro a Derek, quien retrocedió en medio de un gruñido furioso. Stiles estaba a punto de gritar, de advertirle, pero, nuevamente, el bicho fue más rápido y le lanzó a los ojos un extraño spray salido de un tubo que surgió de su muñeca.

Derek retrocedió, aullando de dolor y mientras los betas descuidaron sus posiciones por un minuto, preocupados del estado del alpha, el bicho aprovechó la ocasión para huir, saltando a lo más alto de los árboles.

-JODER, ARDE!- se quejó Derek, cuando todos se acercaron a él.

-Sólo ha sido gas, arderá un momento, pero al menos no te ha dejado ciego- indicó Scott, tratando de sostenerle las manos apartadas de la cara.

-Tengo una botella de agua en el jeep- indicó Lydia- Podrá mojarse los ojos para quitarse un poco del gas- todos asintieron y se dirigieron entonces hacia los vehículos.

Lydia tomó la botella que había dejado en su bolso y se la entregó a Scott, quien le echó el líquido en las manos de Derek y éste se humedeció la zona de los ojos, tratando de quitarse el spray que le ardía.

-Ya no arde- gimió el alpha, parpadeando repetidamente y mirando alrededor

-¿Derek?- susurró Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

-No veo…- gimió el moreno, aún parpadeando, como si estuviera tratando de enfocar la vista- ¡NO VEO!

***

 

Lydia volvió a suspirar, hojeando las páginas del bestiario que Stiles había impreso, mientras el resto del lugar permanecía en un tenso silencio. Los betas miraban a Derek, sentado en uno de los sillones del loft, en completo silencio, con una lastimera mirada de compasión.

-¿Cómo es posible siquiera que el gas pimienta te ciegue?- soltó entonces Lydia, que parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

-No era gas pimienta- susurró Stiles, con la vista fija en la pantalla de su ordenador y todos se voltearon a mirarlo. Incluso Derek dirigió su rostro hacia donde se hallaba sentado el adolescente. El castaño suspiró y comenzó a leer- _El flauvershkin es una criatura de la cultura nórdica. Vive en los bosques y se alimenta de lágrimas. Para obtenerla de sus víctimas, los ciega con una ponzoña que surge de su propia sangre y que expulsa a través de un conducto retráctil en sus muñecas. La ponzoña afecta a los ojos de la víctima, quien queda enceguecida y comienza a arderle en los ojos, haciendo que la glándula lagrimal se active._ \- soltó un profundo suspiro y miró hacia donde se hallaba Derek, como siempre con su rostro indescifrable y actitud de _“toda la mierda me pasa a mí”._ – Es esa ponzoña la que deja ciega a las víctimas y el hecho de que el bicho este le succione las lágrimas hace que el ojo se seque por completo.

-Soy un alpha, me recuperaré en cualquier momento- masculló Derek, apoyándose contra el respaldar del sillón y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Podrían ser meses, Derek- intervino Stiles

-Podrían ser horas- le refutó el moreno y todos se miraron con la implícita pregunta en las miradas. _“Si se trataba de meses, ¿Quién iba a cuidar de Derek?”_ \- Y no necesito niñeras, sólo para que lo sepan- prosiguió el alpha.

-Estás ciego, Derek, y no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, necesitarás ayuda para…- comenzó Stiles

-¿Para qué? ¿Para bañarme? ¿Para vestirme?- le espetó el moreno mirándolo furioso. Y vale, sí, estaba ciego, pero su mirada asesina seguía causando miedo.

-Para cocinar, para guiarte- lo corrigió el castaño, rodando los ojos

-Soy un alpha, es mi loft, sé ubicarme perfectamente bien- repuso, levantándose del sillón y disponiéndose a ir a su cuarto, pero a medio camino chocó contra una de las mesitas laterales, tirándola al piso con lámpara y todo, la cual se hizo añicos.

-Ya vemos que puedes ubicarte perfectamente bien- respondió Stiles, en tono sarcástico, para luego apagar su computador y comenzar a guardarlo en su mochila- Sólo para que sepan, no voy a ser niñero de un amargado- musitó entonces, poniéndose la mochila al hombro, dirigiéndose a los demás, y acto seguido salió del loft, dejando el problema a los betas.

***

 

Finalmente acordaron que se turnarían para ir a “cuidar” de Derek luego del instituto. Erica iría los lunes, Boyd los martes, Isaac los miércoles, Scott y Allison los jueves e Isaac se repetiría el viernes porque Lydia había dejado muy en claro que _“No hay forma en que me convenzan de venir a cuidar a un amargado. Si Stiles tiene el privilegio de no tener que hacerlo, yo como humana me lo reservo también”._ Finalmente el fin de semana irían en manada.

Aunque el domingo decidieron replantearse si no era mejor turnarse los días del fin de semana también, luego de pasarse todo el día en el loft. Definitivamente Derek no quería ser cuidado y ni siquiera se estaba molestando en no dejarlo claro.

El martes por la mañana, durante la clase de química, Erica se acercó al pupitre donde se hallaban Scott y Stiles y se apoyó contra el escritorio, con mirada sesina.

-Tendrán que buscarse a alguien que vaya los lunes porque yo no vuelvo a pisar ese loft mientras Derek siga ciego- bufó y los dos adolescentes la miraron interrogativos- Dijo que mi comida era asquerosa y que debía replantearme seriamente eso de que “sé cocinar”, siguiendo con su amable comentario sobre “No pienses siquiera en ser madre, porque como niñera apestas”, finalizando con un muy meloso “La próxima vez no te bañes en perfume o al menos no en ese porque apestas”- la chica se acomodó el cabello y enarcó una ceja con soberbia- Lo dicho, yo no vuelvo a cuidar de Derek en mi vida- finalizó, apartándose del pupitre y acercándose a sentarse con Isaac.

***

El miércoles Boyd se acercó a los dos adolescentes durante el almuerzo y tras un intenso discurso de cómo agradecía el mordisco y que estaba feliz de ser hombre lobo y que a pesar de todo siempre vería a Derek como su alpha, finalizó con un serio _“Pero ni de coña vuelvo a cuidarlo mientras esté ciego”_.

Scott y Stiles supusieron que sería buena idea advertirle a Isaac para que se armara de paciencia.

***

 El jueves Isaac se acercó a ellos mientras se cambiaban en los camerinos, con cara de cachorrito apaleado.

-Creo que mejor simplemente dejamos a Derek solo- musitó y los dos adolescentes lo miraron interrogativos- Es un alpha, sabrá arreglárselas por sí solo en el loft.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- interrogó entonces Scott, después de soltar un profundo suspiro.

-Que estaba pensando en comprar un congelador…- musitó el rubio, bajando la mirada

-Eso es taaan Derek- silbó Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza- Lo dicho, deberían dejarlo solo y si tiene que matarse por chocar contra una estantería… bueno, nadie estará demasiado afectado.

-Hablaré con él esta tarde.- dijo entonces Scott- Es nuestro turno con Allison y estoy seguro de que podremos hacerlo entrar en razón.

Isaac y Stiles lo miraron, ambos preguntándose hasta qué límites podía llegar la ingenuidad de Scott.

***

-Me retracto, si tiene que matarse contra una estantería será lo mejor que nos puede haber pasado- bufó Scott, sentándose junto a Stiles en la clase de literatura. El castaño lo miró interrogativo- Estuvo toda la maldita tarde con cara de haber comido mierda, hablando de lo poco efectivos que eran los cazadores, diciendo que dejáramos de darnos el lote en el sofá, maldiciendo a Peter por haber escogido el peor espécimen para convertirlo…

-¿Se estaban dando el lote en el sofá?- lo cortó Stiles, con diversión en el rostro y Scott lo miró con aire culpable.- Bien, a Isaac le corresponde ir hoy, ¿No?

-Acabo de encontrármelo afuera y dijo que ni aunque le pagaran volverá al loft- contestó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien… pues parece que están obteniendo diversión ustedes solos, así que yo iré hoy- sonrió Stiles, sacando su cuaderno y Scott lo miró dudoso- Vamos, sabes que hay sólo una persona en este mundo quien disfruta poniendo al límite a Derek y a quien no le importan en lo más mínimo sus comentarios.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Seeee, ¿Qué podría pasar?- sonrió Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

 

*****

 

Stiles entró al loft y miró alrededor. Derek no estaba en la sala y todo estaba completa y absolutamente en silencio. Entró, con cautela, y dejó su mochila sobre uno de los sillones, aún mirando alrededor, atento a cualquier sonido. Quizá y Derek había recuperado la visión y había salido a disfrutar del bosque.

-¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?

-Santa… madre de Dios, Derek! Casi me matas del susto- gimió Stiles, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras fijaba la vista en Derek, que lo observaba –o al menos parecía hacerlo- desde la escalera de caracol.- ¿Ya puedes ver?- preguntó entonces, sonriendo.

-No, aún no- repuso el moreno, bajando con cuidado cada peldaño. Stiles lo siguió atentamente con la mirada. No para apresurarse a ayudarlo si caía, si no para no perderse el momento si lo hacía.

-¿Cómo has sabido que era yo entonces? ¿O es así como has saludado a todos cuando llegan?

-Tu maldita esencia te delata, Stiles- gruñó Derek, deteniéndose al final de la escalera- El asqueroso jabón de avena que usas, la “viril” colonia que te echas y, ah, claro, el asqueroso olor a sudor, ¿Se bañan siquiera después de las prácticas de lacrosse?- Stiles hizo un mohín con los labios decidiendo que, sí… iba a ser tremendamente divertido.

-No, no la verdad. Soy algo así como alérgico al agua- contestó, acercándose hasta la cocina para comenzar a preparar algo de comer- Sólo me baño una vez a la semana- prosiguió, abriendo el refrigerador- ¿Has comido algo?

-Si se le puede llamar comida a lo que preparan los adolescentes hoy en día- gruñó Derek, aún de pie al final de la escalera.- Apestas.

-Gracias- asintió Stiles, comenzando a sacar algunas cosas para preparar unos sencillos fideos- Por cierto, tendrás que aguantar mi peste todo el fin de semana- se volteó a mirar a Derek y deleitarse con la cara de disgusto que puso el hombre lobo- Le he dicho a mi padre que iba a quedarme con Scott, y dado que nadie en tu manada quiere venir… me he ofrecido voluntariamente.

-Pensé que no ibas a “cuidarme” voluntariamente- espetó Derek. Sí, aún al pie de la escalera.

-Sí, pues, bueno- Stiles se encogió de hombros y comenzó a preparar la comida- Después de todo lo interesante que contaron los demás pensé que sería divertido.

-¿Divertido?

-Seeee, ya sabes- Stiles se encogió de hombros y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo- Tú molesto por mi presencia, yo irritándote con ella. Será divertido.

-¿Sabes qué sería divertido?- gruñó Derek, apretando los puños.

-¿Rebanarme la garganta con los dientes?- contra pregunto Stiles- Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas. Sólo necesito mover los muebles de lugar.- Stiles se regodeó satisfactoriamente cuando vio cómo el alpha tensaba la mandíbula- Por cierto… ¿Por qué no te sientas? Digo, en vez de quedarte parado ahí, al lado de la escalera, como si realmente no supieras dónde ir.

Derek resopló por la nariz, claramente fastidiado, y comenzó a moverse, con los brazos estirados delante de él. Stiles dejó de cocinar para detenerse a mirarlo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y trató de no soltar la risa cuando Derek tropezó con la mesa de centro.

-Maldición!- gimió por lo bajo el lobo, pero suficientemente audible ara que Stiles lo escuchara

-Quizá ni siquiera necesite mover los muebles- susurró para sí mismo el adolescente, con la satisfacción de saber que el hombre lobo lo había escuchado de todas formas.

***

A pesar de que Derek pareció realmente disfrutar la cena, prefirió decir que no había probado peores fideos en su vida, y Stiles soltó un _“Sí, no quedan muy buenos cuando los condimentas con acónito”_ mientras levantaba los platos sucios y se disponía a lavarlos.

Luego se sentaron a ver televisión. Bueno, Derek sólo oía la televisión y Stiles disfrutaba viéndola para preguntar de ves en tanto, entre risas, _“Dios! Viste su cara? Era impagable!”._ Y posteriormente disfrutaba viendo cómo la mandíbula del alpha se tensaba aún más.

Stiles tendría que admitirlo cuando se lo preguntaran. Aquel fin de semana auguraba ser épico, y siempre tenía la opción de huir despavoridamente de Derek si este intentaba atacarlo porque, si bien podía tener el sentido del olfato muy agudizado, ni siquiera los hombres lobos podían acostumbrarse a ser ciegos de una semana para otra y de una u otra forma, Derek tropezaría con algo dándole a Stiles suficiente tiempo para huir. ¿Iba a disfrutar su fin de semana a costa de Derek? Sí, no lo cuelguen por ello.

Finalmente se hizo tarde y Stiles se dispuso a llevar el sofá a cama hasta la habitación de Derek. El alpha, que estaba a punto de quitarse la camiseta, quedó congelado en su sitio, con el rostro en dirección de Stiles.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, casi en un ladrido

-Ehhh, ¿Preparar el lugar donde voy a dormir?- repuso Stiles, sacudiendo la cabeza como si aquella fuera la pregunta más estúpida del universo- Ya que el anfitrión no ha querido cederme la cama, no me queda más que usar el incómodo y poco práctico sillón cama.

-No vas a dormir aquí- repuso entonces Derek, como si aquel fuera el punto final de la conversación.

-Podrías necesitar ayuda, Derek- musitó Stiles, tras acomodar las mantas sobre su “cama”, con fingida preocupación. Derek frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres Stiles?- el adolescente frunció el ceño, porque el tono de voz empleado por Derek auguraba una amenaza en el horizonte- Siempre puedo esperar hasta que estés dormido, levantarme sigilosamente y…

-¿Desgarrarme la garganta con los dientes?- lo cortó Stiles, con tono de voz monótono- A)¿Levantarte sigilosamente estando ciego? Será interesante de ver B) Deberías, seriamente, cambiar tu repertorio de amenazas.- Stiles suspiró cansinamente- ¿Qué tal, destriparte con mis garras? Suena incluso mejor, porque eso de “Desgarrarte la garganta… con mis dientes” no suena amenazador, Derek, suena erótico.- bufó, comenzando a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano recuperaré la vista, ¿Verdad?- musitó entonces Derek, aún sin moverse un ápice. Stiles suspiró y encendió su laptop mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Y cuando la recuperes vas a desgarrarme la garganta… con tus dientes- musitó, con sorna.

Derek entonces resopló fuertemente, como si quisiera dejar en claro que la presencia del adolescente no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, y se quitó la camiseta. Stiles lo miró furtivamente, con la satisfacción de haber sido quien tuvo la última palabra en la discusión y entonces, ¡Woa! “ _¿Esa es la espalda de Derek? Joder. Seguro podría lavar ropa sobre esos músculos. Y esos brazos… santa madre de Dios, ¿Cómo se sentirá un abrazo?”_ Entonces Derek se quitó los pantalones y Stiles tuvo que sostenerse la mandíbula inferior para que no se le desencajara. _“Joder! ¿Ese culo es obra y gracia de ser un hombre lobo o es que Derek se ejercita? Dios! Y esas piernas… Jo-Der. No recuerdo a Derek en el instituto antes del incendio, ¿Era así de buenorro antes? Porque si ese cuerpazo es por ser hombre lobo, debió ser igual de bueno cuando era más joven. O tal vez se ejercita. Probablemente. Correr por el bosque tiene sus beneficios. Jooo.deeeer. Derek, con esos músculos, sudado y jadeando y…”_

-Stiles- Derek cortó abruptamente su hilo de pensamientos y el castaño lo miró a la cara. No es que fuera necesario, de todas formas el moreno no tenía forma de saber dónde estaban fijos sus ojos, aunque se hubiera girado hacia él y _“SANTA MADRE DE DIOS! Dime que eso es un calcetín porque… JO.DER”-_ ¿Estás viendo porno en tu laptop mientras estás en MI habitación?- le soltó el alpha, con el ceño fruncido y Stiles sacudió la cabeza.

-Noo! Acabo de encender el laptop y ni siquiera…- Stiles detuvo su boca en un segundo. _“Joder, me he excitado viendo a Derek. Y Derek lo ha sentido. Joder, Stiles, corre, corre ahora que tienes la oportunidad”_ \- ¿Qué clase de enfermo pervertido crees que soy?- soltó entonces, tratando de calmar el nerviosismo que de pronto le consumía el cuerpo.

-¿No estás viendo porno?- insistió entonces Derek y Stiles podría jurar que sus ojos relampaguearon en rojo.

-Sí, bueno, no… es sólo el fondo de pantalla, sabes… es… un fondo de pantalla… un poco… ya sabes…. Pero no estoy viendo porno per se… quiero decir…- No, no es que estuviera viendo porno en su laptop. Estaba viendo porno delante suyo.

-Te juro Stiles que si llego a sentir que estás en algo extraño en MI habitación no voy a desgarrarte la garganta ni destriparte con mis garras. Voy a colgarte de la ventana- advirtió el lobo, metiéndose en la cama y Stiles soltó un suspiro inaudible. Quizá, después de todo, no había sido tan buena idea ofrecerse a pasar el fin de semana cuidando al hombre lobo.

****

Stiles se desperezó, tirando las mantas al suelo durante el proceso y bostezó largamente. Cuando miró hacia la cama del lado descubrió que Derek ya no estaba, así que tomó su teléfono de encima de la mesa de centro y miró la hora. Las 10 de la mañana. Ciego y todo el maldito alpha se levantaba con los gallos.

Se sentó sobre el sillón cama y se restregó el rostro, tratando de quitarse la pereza de encima y se levantó para ir al baño y darse una ducha. La necesitaba. Una especialmente fría porque Stilinski Jr había decidido despertar completamente en pie luego de toda una noche de sueños extraños donde corría por el bosque vestido con una caperuza roja, mientras un lobo de ojos rojos lo perseguía para luego atraparlo y empotrarlo contra un árbol y… bueno… un sueño PG21, ya saben.

Sacó su cepillo de dientes y una toalla de su mochila y se dispuso a meterse al baño, pero antes de abrir por completo la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, se detuvo, congelado en su sitio mientras Stilinski Jr reaccionaba de inmediato contra su pantalón del pijama. Porque ahí, prácticamente delante de él, separados apenas por la puerta entreabierta, estaba Derek, recién bañado, con nada más que una toalla envuelta en su cintura, inclinado hacia adelante mientras se lavaba los dientes y JODER, Stiles tuvo que retroceder y regresarse a la habitación, pensando en gatitos y cachorritos y quizá incluso en Greenberg, porque, de verdad, aquello ya era DEMASIADO.

No iba a resistir el fin de semana. Aún le quedaba una noche y una mañana por delante y francamente Stiles no pensaba que tenía el coraje de aguantarlos con semejantes escenas. Tal vez sería mejor que tomara el sofá cama nuevamente y lo trasladara de vuelta a la sala y durmiera allí, porque no era sano para su salud mental tener que aguantar a Derek… paseándose por delante de él, con pequeñas gotas de agua deslizándose por la piel, con una toalla envuelta a la cintura y…

-¿Stiles?- el adolescente sacudió la cabeza y miró a Derek con precaución. Parecía estar mirándolo. ¿Y si había recuperado la vista durante la noche? ¿Y si estaba viendo cómo babeaba ante la imagen de su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo?- ¿Estás despierto?- Stiles dejó huir el aire que estaba reteniendo muy silenciosamente y decidió poner en juego todas sus dotes de actuación.

-Mmmm… algo… sí… más o menos- musitó, con la mejor voz adormilada que tenía en su repertorio. El alpha frunció el ceño y Stiles pudo ver que tenía el iris “levemente” teñido de rojo.- ¿vas a ocupar el baño? Necesito una ducha para despertar por completo.

-Sí… quiero decir, no, ya lo desocupé- musitó Derek, sin perder esa mirada de “sé lo que estás pensando” que incluso ciego le daba buenos resultados.

-De acuerdo, luego preparo café- dijo entonces Stiles, aferrando el cepillo y la toalla en sus manos y lanzándose al baño.

Y ahora estaba ante la cuestión más difícil de todas. ¿Podría “regalonearse” mientras estaba en la ducha? ¿O Derek lo sentiría? Porque, de verdad, dolía de lo duro que estaba, y sinceramente debería replantearse en ese preciso momento su sexualidad, porque no es normal en lo absoluto excitarse de semejante manera ante la vista de un hombre desnudo. Pero en realidad estaba más ocupado debatiéndose mentalmente entre recurrir al “regaloneo” o pensar en gatitos y cachorritos atropellados.

Prefirió decantarse por la segunda opción. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que los demás sentidos de Derek se hubieran aumentado más aún debido a la ceguera y no quería tener que soportar lo que el alpha tuviera que decirle si sentía lo que ocurría en el baño.

Pero tras unos minutos, las vívidas imágenes de perritos, gatitos y cuando animalito en el que Stiles pensara, se transformaban en lobos follando salvajemente en el bosque. Y finalmente Stiles tuvo que sucumbir a la tentación y rogar al cielo porque Derek no pudiera sentir lo que estaba ocurriendo en el baño en esos momentos.

Se envolvió su erección en una mano, mientras con la otra se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, imaginando que la mano alrededor de su miembro era la boca de Derek, y comenzó a deslizarla, suavemente a lo largo de su envergadura, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir demasiado fuerte. Comenzó con suaves movimientos al principio, pero pronto se fueron haciendo más rápidos, intensos y fuertes, empezando a embestir su propia mano, mordiéndose el puño de su otra mano para no jadear. Imaginaba la mano de Derek haciéndolo una paja, mientras con su lengua le recorría la espalda, embistiendo sus caderas, gimiéndole al oído, y… joder. Se había corrido de tan sólo imaginarse a Derek detrás suyo empujándolo con su miembro. Síp. Definitivamente tenía que replantearse toda su sexualidad en ese momento.

Cuando bajó a la primera planta lo recibió un exquisito aroma a café recién hecho y miró con duda hacia Derek, que estaba apoyado contra la isla de la cocina, con una taza en las manos y los ojos cerrados. Como si realmente estuviera deleitándose con el sabor del café.

-¿Has hecho café?- titubeó Stiles, enarcando una ceja y tras abrir los ojos Derek asintió suavemente, llevándose su taza a los labios- ¿Tú solo?- el alpha suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No, me han ayudado los duendecillos que tengo de esclavos- musitó, dándose la vuelta con la clara intención de ir hacia la sala de estar.

-Woa, espera- lo detuvo Stiles, tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo hasta uno de los sillones. Sorprendentemente el hombre lobo no le desgarró ni la garganta ni la mano con la cual lo guiaba, ni siquiera hizo amago de resistirse. Simplemente se dejó guiar, hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones y seguir bebiendo su café.

Stiles se regresó a la cocina y se sirvió una rebosante taza que, para su propia sorpresa, tenía el mejor café que hubiera probado en su vida. Frunció el ceño, mirando la taza, y luego miró en dirección a Derek. ¿Y si el hombre lobo sí había recuperado la vista? ¿Y si sólo seguía jugando con él haciéndose el ciego?

-Scott y Allison vendrán a almorzar- dijo de pronto Derek, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y Stiles se acercó con cautela.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó, cuando se detuvo a poca distancia de él. El hombre lobo rodó los ojos, enarcando una ceja.

-Scott llamó, dijo que vendría a almorzar con Allison- explicó, bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de su café- Aparentemente no confían en que me comportaré como buena persona mientras estés de niñero.

-Awwww, ¿Están preocupados por mí?- gimió, sonriendo

-Les dije que vinieran con sacos y palas para sacar tu cadáver de mi casa- soltó entonces Derek y Stiles le enarcó una ceja.- Pero después les dije que no se preocuparan, que siempre podría comerte para el almuerzo- el adolescente tragó duro y si no llegó a atorarse con el café que tenía en la boca o escupirlo escandalosamente fue por pura obra de magia. Porque la sola mención de Derek “comiéndoselo”, se llevó sus pensamientos directo a la ducha.- Finalmente les dije que trajeran algo de comer porque ni yo podía ver para poder cocinar, ni tú ibas a ser cenicienta cocinando para todos- prosiguió Derek, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía en la cabeza del castaño.

-Awwwww, ¿Te preocupas por mí?- picó entonces Stiles, sonriendo burlón.

-Los fideos de anoche estaban asquerosos, no quiero que Scott y Allison vengan a intoxicarse en mi casa- soltó Derek, dejando a tientas la taza vacía sobre la mesa de centro.

Stiles bufó profundo y tomó la taza vacía para llevarla al fregadero.

***

El almuerzo transcurrió completamente tranquilo. Derek no dijo palabra alguna, mientras Scott, Allison y Stiles conversaban las típicas trivialidades de adolescentes. En un momento, el vaso de Stiles se le resbaló de las manos, directo al piso, pero antes que realmente tocara la madera, Derek lo agarró en el aire y volvió a depositarlo en la mesa. Los tres lo miraron ceñudos.

-¿Estás seguro de que no has recuperado la visión, Derek?- preguntó entonces Scott, con cara de pocos amigos, porque si el alpha había estado jugando con ellos todo ese tiempo iba a tener que escucharlo seriamente.

-No, no lo he hecho aún, por desgracia- contestó el moreno, serio- Pero mis sentidos parecen haberse agudizado, puedo sentir un montón de cosas- Y Stiles podría jurar, incluso sobre la tumba de su madre, que Derek lo había mirado de reojo. Y sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a las mejillas y realmente quería ser tragado por la tierra en aquel momento. ¡¿Derek había sentido lo sucedido en el baño?!

-¿Alguien quiere café?- y sí, la voz le había salido como un chillido desesperado, pero Stiles realmente necesitaba alejarse del radar de Derek algo así como AHORA MISMO.

-Un té para mí sería estupendo- le sonrió Allison, ajena a su abrupto chillido

-Un café para mí. Bien caliente… por favor- musitó Derek, sin mirarlo. Bueno, no miraba a nadie en realidad, pero Stiles estaba sintiendo que cada cosa que el moreno hacía, o no hacía, era un claro indicio que gritaba _“Lo sé todo, Stilessssss”_.

-Yo te ayudo- repuso Scott entonces y ayudó a Stiles a levantar la mesa, mientras Allison ayudaba a Derek a llegar hasta el sofá- ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos?- le susurró entonces el moreno a Stiles cuando estuvieron a solas en la cocina y Stiles lo miró interrogativo- Hay una tensión extraña y cuando Derek ha dicho lo de sus sentidos agudizados fue como si tu corazón fuera una bomba nuclear explotando y entonces se transformó en un colibrí incesante… ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada- dijo Stiles apresuradamente, mirando por encima del hombro hacia la sala de estar- Nada ha sucedido, ¿Por qué piensas que ha sucedido algo? Quiero decir, a Derek se le han agudizado los sentidos, pero eso no significa nada realmente, quiero decir. Si se le han agudizado los sentidos, es obvio que está…- Stiles se calló automáticamente y volvió a mirar sobre su hombro y ¡Por Dios! Podría jurar que Derek estaba sonriendo. O algo parecido- está escuchando lo que hablamos- finalizó entonces en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Stiles, si no estás cómodo aquí, siempre podemos ver la forma de arreglar los turnos otra vez, convencer a los demás…- sugirió Scott, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Y Stiles nunca quiso tanto poder confiar completamente en su mejor amigo y contarle lo que realmente sucedía porque, ¡Dios! Necesitaba quitarse ese peso de encima.

-¡Iremos a comprar muffins!- soltó entonces, encendiendo la cafetera y sin mediar aviso o mayor explicación alguna, tomó del cuello de la sudadera a Scott y lo sacó del loft. Bajaron las escaleras y se detuvo al salir del edificio, suspirando profundamente.

-¿Stiles?- Scott lo miraba ceñudo porque, si bien conocía a Stiles y conocía su comportamiento extraño de vez en cuando, esto rayaba en la anormalidad. Incluso para Stiles.

-Creo que estoy sintiendo algo por Derek- suspiró el castaño, bajito, mirando a Scott fijamente. El moreno enarcó una ceja, como si realmente no estuviera entendiendo y Stiles suspiró resignado- Esta mañana me ha masturbado pensando en Derek- soltó entonces, con toda la sinceridad del mundo aplastándole los pulmones.

Estaba esperando una explosión del tipo _“¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS STILES?! ¿NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! ¿Cómo demonios puedes masturbarte pensando en Derek?”,_ pero en realidad Scott simplemente se quedó mirándolo, completamente mudo, con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si el ente que tuviera en frente no fuera su amigo, si no una criatura de tres cabezas, ocho brazos, cola y cinco piernas salido de otra dimensión.

****

El regreso al loft no fue muy productivo. Scott aún parecía estar en shock y apenas contestaba con monosílabos cada vez que alguien se refería a él. Allison, por supuesto, lo notó, y no dejaba de mirarlo extrañada y lanzar miradas interrogativas a Stiles como si le preguntara _“¿Qué le has hecho a mi novio?”_ y Stiles simplemente se encogía de hombros como si su declaración fuera del edificio no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con el extraño comportamiento del moreno. Si Derek notó algo no hizo comentario alguno y simplemente se mantuvo tan impasible, serio y retraído como siempre.

Finalmente Scott y Allison se fueron unas horas más tarde. Allison le dio un gran abrazo cariñoso a Stiles, como si estuviera infundiéndole ánimos para las siguientes 24 horas. Scott volvió a mirarlo como si fuera un extraño bicho salido de otro planeta, le palmeó el hombro y susurró un sencillo _“Lo siento”_ antes de alejarse de la puerta por el pasillo junto a Allison, que realmente no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada.

Stiles cerró la puerta de entrada y se giró hacia la sala, respirando profundo y reprendiéndose mentalmente, obligándose a no pensar en NADA que tuviera que ver con Derek Hale.

-¿Quieres ver… digo, escuchar, la televisión?- preguntó entonces, acercándose hasta donde se hallaba sentado el hombre lobo- Yo me iré a recostar un rato, estoy… un poco cansado y… ¿Quieres que encienda la televisión?

-No así está bien- respondió Derek ¿amablemente?- el silencio me permite concentrarme más- Stiles enarcó una ceja y se quedó mirándolo dudoso- ¿Sabías que la mujer que vive en el primer piso tiene tres gatos? Ya consigo distinguir sus maullidos- Stiles tragó saliva. ¿La del primer piso? ¡Pero si Derek vivía en el quinto! ¿Cómo demonios podía…?- Me está gustando esto de tener mis otros sentidos más agudizados- dijo entonces Derek, recostándose contra el sofá y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, cerrando los ojos- Vete a descansar, Stiles. Luego llamaré para pedir alguna pizza para la cena o algo- prosiguió, tan tranquilamente que Stiles comenzaba a temer incluso más a este Derek que al permanentemente enojado macho alpha.

-De acuerdo- gimió bajito y se dirigió al segundo piso, pensando en una lluvia de cachorritos y gatitos.

***

El reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche cuando el teléfono móvil despertó a Stiles. Se restregó los ojos y abrió el mensaje que le había llegado. Era de Allison.

**Mi padre y otros cazadores han atrapado al bicho. Lo mataron, pero lo han llevado con Deaton para que lo examine y vea si hay algún antídoto para la ceguera de Derek. Buena suerte esta noche ;)**

Stiles suspiró y se levantó, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo, y bajó al primer piso para darle la buena noticia a Derek. Pero el hombre lobo parecía profundamente dormido, pues ni siquiera hizo sonido alguno cuando Stiles le habló.

-¿Derek?- insistió el adolescente una vez más, acercándose otro paso, pero nuevamente Derek ni siquiera se inmutó. Y entonces Stiles se detuvo, observándolo cuidadosamente. La fuerte línea de la mandíbula, la barba de pocos días, la perfilada nariz, y los labios delgados. Tragó saliva cuando sus ojos comenzaron a descender por el pecho, cubierto con la camiseta color granate, los brazos sobre los cuales la tela se estiraba, el abdomen perfectamente plano.

-¿Stiles?

-SANTA MADRE DE DIOS! JODER! DEREK!- se quejó Stiles, dando un salto hacia atrás, llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Lo siento, no quise… asustarte. ¿Qué hacías ahí parado en silencio?

-Te hablé… pero parecías dormido- se excusó Stiles, recomponiendo su postura- Allison envió un mensaje. Los Argent capturaron el bicho y lo llevaron con Deaton, para ver si encuentran algún antídoto para tu ceguera- comentó, acercándose hasta sentarse en el brazal de uno de los sillones. Derek asintió pausadamente, frunciendo el ceño, y finalmente suspiró.

-Bien, llamaré para pedir la pizza- musitó entonces, haciendo amago para levantarse.

-Oh, yo lo haré- se apresuró a decir Stiles, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcando el número, mientras que Derek volvió a acomodarse en el sofá.

Pidieron una pizza familiar y mientras la esperaban, Stiles encendió el televisor para ver algo de noticias. Derek seguía sentado a su lado, reclinado hacia atrás en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los pies apoyados sobre la mesa de centro. De vez en cuando, el adolescente lo miraba de reojo, extrañado, pues desde la mañana el hombre lobo se estaba comportando muy extraño. Casi como si le gustara el hecho de estar ciego con los demás sentidos agudizados. Ni siquiera se había mostrado emocionado o algo cuando le había informado acerca de la captura del bicho de turno y el posible descubrimiento de algún antídoto.

Cuando la pizza llegó, Stiles la sirvió en dos platos y le entregó uno a Derek, quien recibió su porción y comenzó a comer, aún en completo silencio. El castaño estaba comenzando a sentirse realmente intrigado. Derek estaba actuando extraño. Muy extraño. Y todo había comenzado durante la mañana. Stiles no podía dejar de pensar que era su pequeño espectáculo en el baño lo que había puesto a Derek en ese estado, pero, entonces, le surgía otra interrogante. Si Derek había notado lo ocurrido en el baño, ¿Por qué no le estaba gritando como enajenado asegurándole que no sólo iba a desgarrarle la garganta, si no también arrancarle de cuajo… otras partes del cuerpo? Si Derek REALMENTE había notado lo sucedido, ¿Por qué estaba en silencio en vez de estar armando un alboroto de proporciones?

-Creo que me iré a dormir- musitó entonces Stiles, cuando el reloj ya marcaba las once de la noche- ¿Necesitas que… te ayude… en algo?- titubeó, mirando de reojo a Derek.

-Sí, me iré a dormir también- musitó entonces el hombre lobo, levantándose. Stiles apagó la televisión y lo guió hasta la escalera, ayudándolo a subir peldaño a peldaño, en un tenso silencio.

En cuanto llegó junto a su cama Derek comenzó a desvestirse y Stiles se obligó seriamente a darse la vuelta y comenzar a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama, de cara a la pared. Sabía que su corazón estaba palpitando como si fuera el corazón de un caballo de carreras, y sí, sabía que Derek podía escucharlo porque si había llegado a distinguir los tres malditos gatos de la maldita mujer que vivía en el maldito primer piso, era OBVIO que podía escuchar el latir de su corazón a sólo unos pasos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba sintiendo cosas por Derek, cosas muy fuertes. Cosas que ni siquiera él mismo podía explicarse porque hasta hacía 24 horas estaba completa y absolutamente seguro de que era derechamente heterosexual.

-¿Stiles?- el adolescente se contuvo de soltar un grito de susto cuando sintió la voz del hombre lobo a muy pocos pasos tras él, y sintió cómo los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban al sentir que, efectivamente, estaba muy, muy cerca. Y, claro, no faltaba más, Stilinski Jr también se levantó para dar las buenas noches.

-¿Derek?- gimió bajito, sin darse la vuelta, porque realmente no quería que sus ojos recorrieran ese torso de dios griego que tenía tras él.

-Scott tiene razón- dijo entonces el hombre lobo y el adolescente frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo- Si no estás cómo, puedo… ser más amable con el resto y así retoman los turnos para… cuidarme- prácticamente escupió la última palabra y Stiles entonces se volteó y lo miró dudoso. Si había escuchado aquello, obviamente también había escuchado sobre la “tensión” de la que había hablado Scott.

-No, estoy bien- musitó- Además sólo queda mañana, tal vez y Deaton encuentre algún antídoto, así no necesitarás que nadie venga a “cuidarte”- prosiguió, forzándose a mantener la vista en alto, aunque los ojos le picaban por echar sólo un pequeñísimo vistazo a la parte baja del esculpido abdomen.

-De acuerdo- asintió Derek entonces, dándose media vuelta y acercándose cautelosamente hacia su cama, hasta detenerse junto a ella cuando sus rodillas chocaron con el colchón- Sólo procura no soñar demasiado esta noche- musitó entonces, metiéndose bajo las mantas.

_¿Eiiiiin?_

Stiles se quedó de pie, mirando hacia la cama donde se acomodaba el hombre lobo, con las cejas arqueadas y la boca semi abierta porque… Por Dios Santo, ¿De qué demonios hablaba Derek? Prefirió no hacer comentario al respecto y se puso el pijama todo lo rápido que pudo para meterse en la cama y tratar de dormirse lo más pronto posible, pensando en muchos perritos, cachorritos, gatitos y tiernos conejitos angora.

***

Stiles corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas podían. Corría sin detenerse siquiera a coger aire porque podía sentir la bestia a muy pocos pasos tras él, corriendo a gran velocidad. Stiles simplemente corría, porque es lo único que puedes hacer cuando ves dos ojos rojos brillando en medio de la oscuridad. Corría y sentía que el corazón se le estaba escapando por la garganta porque en cuanto el animal le saltara encima y lo derribara iba a destrozarlo vivo.

Stiles se detuvo finalmente junto a un árbol, casi sin poder respirar, y escuchó atento alrededor. No se escuchaba nada aparte del suave silbar del viento entre las hojas. Tal vez había despistado a la bestia. Soltando un profundo suspiro se apoyó de lleno contra el árbol, tratando de coger todo el aire que sus pulmones pedían a gritos. Pero entonces sintió un fuerte golpe a su espalda y se vio aplastado de cara contra el árbol, mientras unas fuertes garras se le hundían en los costados, y la respiración de la criatura sobre su cuello le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo.

-¿Por qué huyes, Stiles?- susurró Derek, con la voz convertida en caramelo líquido, para luego deslizar su sinuosa lengua por el músculo que iba desde el cuello hacia el hombro, mientras hundía aún más sus garras en las caderas del adolescente, quien gimió necesitado cuando sintió la dureza contra su trasero.

-Derek- gimió bajito, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dedos sobre el tronco del árbol.

-¿Realmente pensabas que podías huir de mí, Stiles?- le susurró Derek al oído, embistiéndolo suavemente con lo que el adolescente dejó escapar un nuevo gemido necesitado- ¿Stiles? ¡Stiles!

El castaño se incorporó de golpe y trató de enfocar la vista, pero todo no era más que oscuridad a su alrededor. Sin embargo pudo notar que estaba sobre la cama, o el sofá cama, cubierto a medias con las mantas y alguien sentado a su lado.

-¿Derek?- gimió, titubeante

-Estabas jadeando asustado, ¿Una pesadilla?- preguntó entonces la voz del alpha, a poca distancia de su rostro. _La mejor de mi vida_ quiso decir Stiles, pero simplemente suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si… una pesadilla- respondió

-¿Qué era?- preguntó entonces Derek, **amablemente y acomodándose en la cama**. Stiles frunció el ceño hacia la oscuridad. ¿Estaba en otra dimensión? Porque ese no era el Derek que él conocía. ¿O era uno de esos sueños en que despiertas, pero realmente sigues soñando?- ¿Stiles?- insistió entonces el hombre lobo al notar el silencio.

-Algo me perseguía en el bosque- contestó Stiles, con el ceño aún fruncido.

-¿Algo como qué?- Derek volvió a acomodarse y, ok, ¿Su voz había bajado una décima tornándose “levemente” sugerente?. Stiles suspiró cansinamente. Perfecto. ¡Un sueño dentro de un sueño!

-No lo sé, estaba oscuro, no lo vi- mintió, aunque comprendía que no valía la pena mentir dentro de un sueño.

-¿Qué era, Stiles?- insistió Derek y esta vez, indudablemente, su voz sonaba sugerente, y mucho más cerca. Stiles tragó saliva. ¿Y qué tal si simplemente se dejaba llevar por el sueño? Si Derek sentía algo desde su cama, siempre estaba el resto del día domingo para que lo echara a patadas del loft y nunca jamás de los jamases volviera a hablarle.

-Un lobo- balbuceó entonces, tratando de enfocar la vista y ver algo a través de esa oscuridad que lo estaba ahogando.

-Un lobo- repitió la voz de Derek, realmente cerca de su rostro- ¿Qué quería hacer el lobo?- Stiles tragó duro y respiró profundo. Podía sentir su erección rozarse contra el pantalón del pijama y estaba seguro de que ese sería un sueño especialmente húmedo y que a la mañana siguiente su cama sería un desastre y no habría forma de evitar que Derek lo echara a patadas, pero… ¿Qué más daba? Era su puto sueño y lo iba a disfrutar.

-Comerme- susurró y entonces Derek se movió levemente sobre la cama y le acarició la erección por encima del pantalón- Oh, joder- gimió Stiles, arqueando la espalda.

-¿En qué forma, Stiles?- le susurró el hombre lobo, casi en su oído, igual que en el sueño anterior, mientras movía su mano pausadamente por encima del pijama, deslizándose por toda la envergadura del castaño.- ¿Comerte en plan eres mi cena? ¿O comerte como nadie te ha comido jamás?- insistió, subiendo su mano y metiéndola por debajo del pantalón y Stiles realmente quería contestar, pero en realidad en ese momento su cerebro no hacía conexión directa con su boca y sólo pudo arquearse más, si es que eso era humanamente posible, y gemir profundamente, embistiendo por instinto contra la mano del alpha- ¿Te gustó, Stiles?- preguntó entonces Derek contra su cuello, para después lamerlo sinuosamente mientras e iba acomodando poco a poco en la cama, hasta estar completamente sobre él- ¿Te gustó lo que hacía el lobo?

-Joder, sí- jadeó el castaño, cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por el suave vaivén que Derek estaba haciendo contra su cuerpo.

-¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera yo también?- preguntó entonces, metiéndole las manos por debajo de la camiseta hasta quitársela y tirarla sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, joder, sí… Derek…- gimió Stiles, enterrando los dedos en los costados del alpha, quien jadeó con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no me muestras lo que te hizo el lobo?- le susurró Derek, bajándole los pantalones hasta las rodillas y dejando su erección descubierta, para entonces metérselo de lleno en la boca.

-JODER- gimió con fuerza Stiles, embistiendo por instinto cuando sintió el calor de la boca de Derek envolviéndolo.

El hombre lobo se apartó y comenzó a deslizar su mano rítmicamente a lo largo de su erección y Stiles sólo podía jadear, gemir y arquear la espalda embistiendo instintivamente contra la mano del moreno, rogando por la liberación.

-Cuéntame.tu.sueño, Stiles- ordenó Derek, sin dejar de mover su mano y Stiles podría jurar que había escuchado un sonido extraño proveniente de donde estaba Derek.

-Había… había un lobo… y… me seguía… por el bosque- jadeó Stiles, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entre cortada- Me… me atrapó… me atrapó contra un… árbol- prosiguió, embistiendo suavemente hasta que Derek cambió de mano y sintió algo helado contra la palma- Joder, eso está frío- se quejó el castaño entre jadeos.

-Continúa, Stiles- volvió a ordenar el hombre lobo, sin dejar de mover la mano, deslizando lo que fuera que se hubiera echado en ella por toda la envergadura del castaño.

-Me atrapó… y me apresó… contra el árbol… me lamió el cuello…

-¿Así?- susurró Derek, para deslizar su lengua sobre el abdomen del castaño, quien se encogió ante la sensación.

-Sí, justo así, justo así, joder- gimió Stiles

-¿Y qué más?

-Me embistió… embistió su cadera…- titubeó Stiles

-¿Su cadera?- interrogó entonces Derek y le tomó la mano derecha para llevarla a su miembro y ¡JODER! Stiles podía considerarse completa y absolutamente entregado al Derek de su sueño porque Santo Dios, la tenía grande.- ¿O esto?- Stiles simplemente jadeó, aspirando el aire que sus pulmones le pedían, arqueando la espalda, mientras movía su mano rítmicamente sobre la erección de Derek- ¿Qué más?- esta vez la voz de Derek sonó como un gruñido. Stiles abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Derek teñida de rojo a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro- ¿Qué más, Stiles?

-No… no lo sé… me despertaste…

-Muéstrame- gruñó Derek contra su boca- Muéstrame lo que habría hecho el lobo si no te hubiera despertado- susurró esta vez, posicionando el miembro de Stiles sobre su entrada y, ¡Dios! Stiles podría sufrir un aneurisma en ese preciso momento porque…

-Santa virgen santísima- gimió, al sentirse por completo en el interior del hombre lobo, y comenzó a embestir con fuerza, mientras deslizaba su mano a lo largo del miembro de Derek

-Muéstrame, Stiles… muéstrame cuánto te gusta- gimió Derek, comenzando a balancearse sobre él y Stiles no podía más que jadear, gemir y aspirar con fuerza el aire que lo rodeaba, porque todo era demasiado intenso, demasiado real y la verdad es que no quería despertar de este sueño jamás. De pronto su boca entre abierta se vio invadida por la lengua de Derek, sus dientes mordiéndole los labios- Joder… Stiles- le gimió dentro del beso y las embestidas se volvieron salvajes, necesitadas.

-Oh… Derek…- gimió Stiles, apurando el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro del hombre lobo hasta que sintió cómo éste comenzaba a tensar los músculos.

-Joder, Stiles- gruñó Derek contra su cuello, corriéndose sobre su estómago, para que el adolescente lo siguiera sólo segundos después al sentirse realmente apretado dentro del alpha.

-Mi cama será un desastre por la mañana- gimió Stiles, sin abrir los ojos y tratando de controlar su respiración agitada. Derek soltó una pequeña risa, quitándose de encima de él y recostándose a su lado, para luego volver a subirle los pantalones- Joder, no quiero despertar- prosiguió el castaño, dándose la vuelta y Derek se pegó a su espalda.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el hombre lobo contra su cuello

-Porque todo volverá a ser igual, y me mirarás extraño y querrás echarme a patadas cuando te des cuenta de que he soñado contigo- susurró Stiles, dejándose vencer por el letargo- Pero ha sido el mejor sueño de mi vida.- Derek simplemente depositó un beso sobre su hombro y se apegó más a él.

***

Stiles alcanzó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, sin siquiera abrir los ojos y presionó teclas al azar, esperando que en sus intentos acertara a la que correspondía para contestar la puta llamada y que el sonido se acabara de una vez.

-Joder, estas no son horas de despertar a nadie- graznó, con la voz ronca

-Stiles, tío, ya son las once de la mañana- le respondió la voz de Scott al otro lado de la línea- Será mejor que vayas despertando y despiertes de paso a tu compi de piso. Deaton ha elaborado un antídoto.

-Ajá

-¡Stiles, joder! ¿Me estás escuchando?- gimió Scott, alzando la voz, terminando por despertar al castaño por completo.

-¡Que sí, Scott! Te escuché- respondió, incorporándose en la cama y… oh-oh…. Realmente había sido un sueño bastante húmedo y su cama estaba hecha un verdadero desastre. Derek iba a mutilarlo- Despertaré a… Oh, bueno, tal vez no- musitó, al ver que la otra cama estaba vacía, y entonces percibió el aroma a café que llegaba desde el primer piso- Derek ya se ha levantado, pueden venir cuando gusten con el antídoto.

-Vamos para allá entonces, ¡Nos vemos!- le dijo la sonriente voz de Scott y cortó la llamada.

Stiles depositó el teléfono nuevamente sobre la mesita de noche y levantó las mantas. Joder, aquello era un verdadero desastre y probablemente quedaría la marca sobre el sofá cama y no tendría explicación alguna para Derek, y Derek iba a echarlo a patadas a la calle. O probablemente cumpliría la promesa que había hecho y lo colgaría por la ventana.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su toalla y su cepillo de dientes, para luego acercarse a la baranda. Derek estaba apoyado contra la isla de la cocina, tomando una taza de café.

-Scott y los demás vienen de camino…

-Sí, escuché- asintió Derek, sin levantar la mirada. Stiles tragó saliva y suspiró profundo.

-Me doy una ducha y bajo para esperarlos- indicó y el alpha asintió suavemente.

Stiles se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua le corriera por el cuerpo, pensando que también podría llevarse los recuerdos del mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida. Aunque… considerando que ahora Derek podría volver a ver, no necesitaría quedarse en el loft nunca más. Quizá ni siquiera fuera necesario volver a ver al alpha. Estaría a solas, en SU casa, en SU habitación, en SU cama, y podría regalonearse las veces que quisiera pensando en el hombre lobo porque éste no estaría en la cama del lado para desgarrarle la garganta.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió la toalla a la cintura, se lavó los dientes y recogió la ropa del suelo, pero entonces se levantó y miró dudoso sus pantalones y los bóxers. Frunció el ceño, como si en vez de su propio pijama tuviera delante el puzzle más complicado en la historia de los puzles, porque, ¿Dónde demonios había tirado su camiseta?

Se regresó a la habitación y su camiseta le dirigió un amistoso saludo desde la cabecera de la cama. Stiles se quedó allí parado, mirando la prenda de ropa, mirando hacia la cama de Derek, mirando su propia cama y luego mirando los pantalones y boxers que tenía en la mano. ¿Cómo demonios se había sacado la camiseta durante la noche?

-Eh! Stiles! Ya estamos aquí!- la voz de Scott se oía alegre desde el primer piso y Stiles decidió que ya luego tendría tiempo para pensar con todo detenimiento en lo que había ocurrido durante aquel fin de semana, así que se vistió rápidamente y bajó al primer piso.

Derek estaba sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos abiertos, mientras Allison quitaba un gotario de una pequeña botellita de cristal.

-Hay café en la cafetera- dijo entonces Derek haciendo una leve seña con la mano y Stiles reconoció que la oferta iba dirigida a él cuando Scott lo miró.

-Oh, claro- asintió entonces- Scott, ¿Café?- su amigo asintió de buena gana- ¿Allison?

-No, Stiles, gracias, estoy bien- musitó la cazadora- Ahora, Derek, quédate quieto, esto puede arder… por un momento.

Stiles sirvió las dos tazas de café y le entregó una a su amigo, para luego observar la “magia”. Allison, cuidadosamente depositó dos pequeñas gotas en cada ojo y se alejó en seguida. Justo dos segundos antes que Derek se encogiera en el sillón, gruñendo de dolor.

-¿Derek?- Stiles titubeó al dar un paso, pero se acercó, lentamente- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- jadeó el hombre lobo, descubriéndose el rostro y parpadeando continuamente.

-¿Estás bien?- insistió Scott, acercándose hasta detenerse junto a Stiles. Derek los miró dubitativo y asintió.

-Sólo cuesta acostumbrarse a la luz cuando has estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad- musitó y Stiles casi podía sentir las maripositas volando en su estómago porque Derek lo había mirado a él, y todo parecía una metáfora tan perfecta, que si no supiera que Derek estaba hablando sólo de sus ojos, podría pensar que se estaba refiriendo a él. Y sería todo tan lindo. Por acaramelado que eso sonara en su cabeza.

-Perfecto, ¿Puedes ver entonces?- preguntó Scott y Derek asintió- Maravilloso- el moreno se giró hacia Stiles y lo miró interrogativo- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

Stiles se quedó estático en el lugar, agarrando fuertemente la taza entre sus manos y tragó saliva. Derek había recuperado la visión. Ya no había razón alguna para que él se quedara. Lo normal sería que se fuera a casa. Y tenía que reconocer, aunque fuera para sí mismo, que aquello le dolió en lo más profundo.

-Sí, sí, claro… voy a recoger mis cosas- musitó, dejando la taza sobre una de las encimeras y subiendo a la habitación. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila, dobló las mantas y acomodó el sofá cama de forma que no se percibiera mancha alguna sobre él, y entonces bajó al primer piso, con la mochila al hombro.- Bien, ya estoy listo- sonrió y Scott le devolvió una sonrisa iluminada. Stiles lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su mejor amigo lo hacía como una forma de alejarlo de Derek y que dejara de pensar en él. Pero la verdad es que Stiles no quería dejar de pensar en Derek.

-¿No quieren quedarse a almorzar?- preguntó entonces el hombre lobo, acercándose ceñudo.

-No, no, no queremos molestar- se apresuró a contestar Scott, casi arrastrando a Stiles hasta la puerta. Y el castaño se mordió la lengua para no decir _“Muy bien, Scotty, eso no es obvio en lo absoluto”._

-Scott- lo detuvo Allison y el moreno se giró a mirarla interrogativo- No será molestia si nosotros ayudamos a cocinar- indicó, con un gesto que a claras luces decía _“Te estás comportando más raro de lo normal, Scott”._

-Oh… sí… claro… podemos… claro- asintió el adolescente entonces, soltando a Stiles, quién le dirigió una mirada ofuscada.

-Iremos a comprar algunos vegetales- sonrió entonces Allison- Y tal vez carne

-Tengo algo de carne en el frío- indicó Derek

-Serán vegetales entonces- sonrió la morena- ¿Me acompañas Scott?- el aludido la miró curioso y luego asintió. Y Stiles realmente quería gritar _“No, esperen, yo voy con ustedes, no quiero quedarme solito con Derek. Por favor. No me dejen”._ Pero se mordió la lengua y les dirigió una cordial sonrisa cuando Allison cerró la puerta de entrada tras ella, guiñándole un ojo. ¿Guiñándole un ojo? ¡¿Por qué rayos…?! Oh, claro… Scott no era capaz de guardar un mísero secreto.

-¿Dormiste bien?- la voz de Derek lo sacó brutalmente de sus pensamientos y el castaño se giró hacia él, asintiendo efusivamente.- No lo parece- indicó el hombre lobo, mientras lavaba las tazas que Stiles y Derek habían usado al beber el café.

-No, sí… dormí… bien- musitó Stiles. _“Tuve un ardiente sueño donde tú me perseguías por el bosque y luego me despertaba contigo en mi cama, y teníamos la más salvaje sesión de sexo que tendré en mi vida”_ \- Sólo debió darme calor durante la noche, porque me quité la camiseta entre sueños- musitó, conteniéndose tratando de no recordar el bendito sueño. Derek se volteó hacia él mientras se secaba las manos, con una extraña mirada en el rostro. Una mirada hermética, que Stiles no pudo descifrar. Porque, hay que decir, Stiles ya casi sabía identificar todas y cada una de las miradas de Derek a estas alturas, pero la que le estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos era completamente nueva para Stiles. ¡Mierda! ¿Y si había jadeado en sueños? ¿Y si Derek había notado que había tenido un sueño húmedo? Eso, sumado a que Stiles se quitara la camiseta sin darse cuenta era un poco… demasiado.

-¿Te quitaste la camiseta?- inquirió entonces, apoyándose contra la encimera y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. Y _“Oh-oh, este es el momento en que te cuelga de la ventana, despídete de tu vida, Stiles.”_

-Sí… creo… que sí- asintió el adolescente, tratando de evadir la intensa mirada Hale.

-Y supongo que además de quitarte la camiseta… tuviste sexo con la oscuridad- repuso entonces Derek, con toda esa pose de macho alpha que dice a gritos _“Lo sé. Lo sé todo, Stiles. Más vale que comiences a correr. AHORA”._ Y mierda, Stiles realmente debería correr ahora, porque es obvio que gimió en sueños, es obvio que Derek sabe que tuvo un sueño húmedo y, mierda, ¿Cómo escapa de esta?

-Sí, yo… lo siento… tuve… soñé… ¡CON LYDIA!- Lydia era su amiga. Lydia no se enojaría si la usaba para una mentira. Stiles esbozó una sonrisa triunfal porque, demonios, a veces la inspiración llegaba cuando más lo necesitaba- Sé que dijiste que si ocurría algo extraño me colgarías de la ventana, pero… ¡Fue un sueño! Uno no controla los sueños. Y era Lydia, así que…

Derek asintió quedamente, haciendo un mohín con los labios, como si estuviera pensando si creerse la mentira o no.

-Así que soñaste con Lydia- musitó entonces, arqueando las cejas- ¿Y qué soñaste con Lydia exactamente?- Stiles frunció el ceño, congelado en su sitio porque… ¿Estaba Derek pidiéndole que le contara su sueño húmedo? ¿Iba a tener que inventarse un sueño húmedo con Lydia?- Porque hasta donde recuerdo… dijiste que era un lobo, Stiles. Y hasta donde sé, la palabra lobo, con la palabra Lydia sólo tienen en común la L.- Stiles abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces la cerró de golpe.

-¿Qué?- titubeó comenzando a pensar que estaba dentro de otro sueño, porque, ¿De verdad estaba pasando lo que él pensaba que estaba pasando?

-Dijiste que tu sueño era sobre un lobo- insistió Derek, descruzando los brazos y rodeando la isla de la cocina, acercándose a él, un poco –demasiado- amenazadoramente.

-¿Dije?- y sí, denúncienlo, pero en esos momentos el cerebro de Stiles había hecho las maletas porque lo único que podía hacer era parafrasear. Derek asintió, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de él.

-¿Fue con Lydia con quien soñaste?- preguntó Derek, enarcando una ceja y Stiles no podía hacer más que quedarse mirándolo como un retrasado mental que no se sabe ni las vocales. Porque, de verdad, ¿Su mente estaba jugando con él? ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que…

-¿Estoy soñando?- balbuceó entonces Stiles y Derek simplemente le arqueó las dos cejas, mirándolo inquisitivo, pero entonces su gesto se relajó y fue como si la comprensión le tiñera la mirada.

-Realmente pensaste que era un sueño- murmuró, observándolo incrédulo. Y Stiles seguía allí. Parado. Mudo. Mirándolo fijamente. Gracias por preguntar.- Cuando dijiste que había sido el mejor sueño de tu vida… realmente creíste que era un sueño.

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?- Y sí! Gracias al cielo su cerebro hizo conexión y pudo hilar una frase –o pregunta- decente. Los milagros existen- Porque… si no estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo, quizá éste sea un excelente momento para… simplemente… desaparecerme.

-Tuvimos sexo anoche, Stiles- soltó Derek y Stiles debía agradecer a la maravillosa anatomía humana, porque de lo contrario, la mandíbula inferior se le habría caído al suelo- Te desperté, porque estabas jadeando y gimiendo como loco.

-Y luego tuvimos sexo- gimió Stiles, como si aquello fuera una epifanía llegada del cielo.

-Fui yo quien te quitó la camiseta- indicó Derek- Fui yo con quien tuviste sexo.

-¡SANTO DIOS TUVIMOS SEXO!- gimió Stiles, comprendiendo la entereza de la situación.

-Oh… creo que…- Allison y Scott los miraban horrorizados desde la puerta, con una bolsa en cada mano, ambos con cara de “ _Mierda, creo que interrumpimos”_ \- Hemos olvidado la lechuga- se apresuró a continuar Allison, arrastrando a Scott fuera del loft y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Santa… Virgen… ¿Tuvimos sexo?- gimió Stiles, con voz pausada.- ¿Por qué tuvimos sexo?- gimió, llevándose la mano al pecho porque, en serio, no podía respirar. Iba a sufrir un ataque de pánico o algo.

-¿Por qué…?- Derek lo miró sorprendido y Stiles casi podría jurar que también había algo de dolor en su mirada- ¿Por qué tuvimos sexo?- Y sí, Stiles no tenía que jurarlo. Parecía que Derek le estaba reprochando la pregunta- No lo sé, Stiles, ¿Por qué tuviste sexo conmigo? No parecías tan disgustado anoche.

-Porque pensé que era un sueño- gimió Stiles. Y, de verdad, necesitaba aire.

-¿Por qué tendrías sexo conmigo en un sueño?- insistió Derek, esta vez acercándose un paso más y Stiles lo miró, sintiendo nauseas porque ¡DE VERDAD! Ataque de pánico al acecho. Derek suspiró profundo, dejando caer las manos a sus costados, con aire abatido- No sé tus razones, Stiles. No sé si realmente soñaste con un maldito lobo, no sé si soñaste conmigo y si soñaste con la bendita Lydia Martin. No conozco las razones de lo que hiciste anoche, pero… tienes razón… este es un excelente momento para desaparecerte de mi vista- musitó, dándose la vuelta para alejarse.

-Porque quería- susurró el adolescente y el hombre lobo se giró a mirarlo interrogativo- Porque soñé con un lobo, pero ese lobo eras tú. E hice el amor contigo “en un sueño”… porque quería hacerlo- Derek se giró por completo hacia él, avanzando un paso nuevamente- Joder, Derek, ni siquiera sé cómo pasó o qué demonios me está pasando, pero quería hacerlo. Soñé contigo. Me masturbé en la ducha pensando en ti.

-Lo sentí- asintió Derek y Stiles lo miró horrorizado- Sentí que… hiciste lo que hiciste, no sabía que lo habías hecho… pensando en mí.

-Y me gustó- reconoció entonces Stiles, bajando la mirada avergonzado- No lo de la ducha. O sea… también me gustó, pero… me gustó lo de anoche- susurró bajito, casi para sí mismo. Levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos en los de Derek, los cuales no tenían rechazo alguno, si no, por el contrario, parecían gustosos de lo que Stiles acababa de decir.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó entonces Derek y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé- respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza- Simplemente, la noche anterior, fue como si algo hiciera click dentro de mí y… no lo sé, supongo que el sentimiento estaba ahí y sólo necesitaba un empujón… qué sé yo, Derek, no siquiera sé cómo explicarlo.- suspiró Stiles, bajando nuevamente la mirada.

-Tampoco yo- musitó el hombre lobo y Stiles lo miró ceñudo- No sé como explicarlo. Simplemente… sucedió.- el adolescente suspiró quedamente- ¿Recuerdas la vez que la kanima nos acorraló en la piscina del instituto?- Stiles asintió dudoso- La forma en que te referiste a la kanima como “abominación”, fue como si estuvieras diciéndomelo a mí por las horribles cosas que te había dicho sobre mantenerme con vida porque me necesitabas para sobrevivir, cuando en realidad sabía muy bien que lo hacías porque… así eres tú. Arriesgando siempre el pellejo por los demás, aunque no se lo merezcan- Stiles frunció el ceño, interrogativo- La forma en que dijiste “abominación” directamente mirándome a los ojos… fue como si algo hiciera click dentro de mí y quería matar a la kanima porque no entendía lo que me estaba pasando y no quería sentirme así.- Derek sonrió para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza- Cuando Gerar te secuestró, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no salir en tu búsqueda porque Peter estaba conmigo y si descubría lo que sentía… podría usarte en mi contra. Podría hacerte daño para hacerme daño a mí… Y cuando supe lo de Heather… fue como si me clavaran un puñal en el pecho porque… joder…- Derek suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo con desesperación- Quería ser yo quien…- apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, como si realmente le estuviera costando soltar las palabras.

-Mi primer beso- musitó entonces Stiles, sonriendo como un endemoniado, porque aquello era lo más lindo que alguien le había dicho en su vida. Y que fuera precisamente Derek Hale quien se lo decía… bueno… lo hacía sentirse realmente especial. Por meloso que sonara en su cabeza.

-Tu primer beso- asintió Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza y Stiles podría jurar que parecía haberse sonrojado. ¡Él! ¡Él había hecho sonrojar a Derek Hale! El adolescente se acercó, hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros del hombre lobo, porque temía que si se acercaba demasiado, Derek retrocedería, asustado de lo que aquello significaba.

-Fuiste mi primera vez- susurró, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado- Eso es algo más importante, ¿No?- Derek asintió, sonriendo. Y Stiles podría jurar, sobre la tumba de su madre, que la sonrisa de Derek Hale era la sonrisa más maravillosa sobre la faz de la Tierra.- Y espero que no sea la última- continuó entonces y Derek enarcó una ceja- Porque… siempre tenemos la opción de cambiar lados… ¿Sabes? Sería… interesante probar… qué se yo…- Derek asintió, sonriendo de medio lado y tomándole el rostro entre las manos lo besó suavemente.

-Tal vez cuando cumplas 18- le dijo entonces, dirigiéndose a la puerta antes que el castaño pudiera emitir alguna protesta y abriendo para que Allison y Scott entraran.

-Habíamos olvidado la lechuga- susurró la morena, lanzando una tímida mirada sobre Stiles, mientras que Scott era un Derek Hale 2, con sus cejas prácticamente juntas, lanzando la más asesina de las miradas sobre el alpha.

Stiles simplemente sonrió y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada verde azulada de Derek, quien le sonrió en respuesta, con la intrínseca promesa en la mirada de que habría muchas noches más por delante, y que esta vez no sería necesario armar el sofá cama.


End file.
